


Your Smile is a Tattoo

by zhyn



Series: Cigarettes and glasses [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhyn/pseuds/zhyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A tattoo is permanent." Kaga talks Tsutsui into getting a henna tattoo, and the implications of where their relationship is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Smile is a Tattoo

Kaga dared him to do it, and as soon as he nodded weakly he was marched off to the nearest shop. It would be made in black, he explained, and fade to a deep brown and then tan till it left the skin unmarked and clean.

Tsutsui lay down on the mat, and the thin needle pressed down on his skin left a trail of cool ink. Several strokes down he whimpered. He was sensitive there, and Kaga knew it. He sat by the bed, watching as Tsutsui tried not to squirm away and smudge the art. "It won't be long now," Kaga murmured, playing with Tsutsui's hair. "Let's just wait for it to dry."

And that meant he couldn't put his shirt back on until the henna dried on his skin, in public. Tsutsui clutched his shirt to his chest, but Kaga pulled his arms down. "Stay like that." And he did.

Tsutsui tried to avoid the other boy's gaze, but Kaga's eyes stayed on him. Tsutsui could feel the heat of his gaze travel from his neck down, taking in the flush staining his cheeks and chest. Kaga spoke to him about everyday things, smoking ciagrette after cigarette, but it was almost like Kaga expected him to undress further under the bright artificial lights.

When enough time passed it was Kaga who wiped the dried henna off his skin with a wet towel, pressing lightly to make sure it would not smudge. The tattoo artist had left them earlier for a cigarette break, and in the quiet booth Kaga ran a finger over the name tattooed on Tsutsui's back. He shuddered.

"Hey Tsutsui," he whispered, nipping lightly on Tsutsui's nape. "When will you let me mark you for real?"

"A tattoo is permanent," he hedged, pushing his glasses up his face with trembling fingers.

"That's why I want you to." Kaga finished with the kanji of his name. "It'll be for the both of us. I'll get a tattoo of your name."

A tattoo, like a permanent mark Kaga was his. It was still too much to contemplate at this point, they were still young, barely out of high school and taking a break before university. Kaga must be playing around like always, that's what he thought.

Tsutsui walked away and pulled his shirt on, avoiding the answer. He hid the tattoo and the declaration it contained. "Let's go find the others, I need to eat."

Kaga tapped the fan on his shoulder, grinning. "Take your sweet time thinking about it, Tsutsui. But the offer's open whenever you want to."

Tsutsui didn't look back, but he was smiling as he walked past the tarpaulin door.


End file.
